


Fountain of Amortentia

by Pandorascube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorascube/pseuds/Pandorascube
Summary: What if Dolores Umbridge was in charge of the Room of Love?After HBP AUAbandon all hope ye who enter here.





	Fountain of Amortentia

“ _ Crucio _ .” Hestia Carrow never tired of the power she felt wielding such dark magic.

“Are you ready?” Hestia laughed as her charge gasped and sobbed at the release of the curse. “I’ll ask again. Where is Hermione Granger?” The defiant rebel spat blood on the floor, screaming wordlessly in defiance.

“Hem-hem.” A green clad woman in a garish pink shrug tapped lightly on the clear door.

“Dolores,” Hestia turned and seethed, livid at the interruption.

“I’ve been watching. It doesn’t seem that your lessons are having quite the impact you desire,” Dolores Umbridge let out a shrill, tittering laugh, and Hestia growled her frustration and disgust. “Now calm down. I didn’t come just to reveal your shortcomings. I’ve been assigned quite an exciting new position now that Pius is in charge, thanks no doubt to my breeding and loyalty. I heard it was our Dark Lord’s idea personally. I know you were so very excited to break our newest capture yourself, but perhaps some innovation is in order. Hmm? We’ve had quite productive results down in the Department of Mysteries.”

“What are  _ you  _ doing in the Department of Mysteries?” Hestia smirked. Umbridge was just as distasteful as she remembered from Hogwarts.

“Come and see for yourself.”

~~~

Hestia surveyed her surroundings in surprise when they reached their destination. It was an elegant and whimsically decorated room containing bright marble columns, intricate bookcases, and even a potions lab. Its main fixture was an understated fountain containing an opalescent liquid. 

“I heard whispers of a room for the study of love, but what are you doing here?” Despite herself, Hestia was more than intrigued.

“If the Order of the Phoenix dares to use love as a weapon, we at the ministry will respond in kind. Love will not defeat the Dark Lord this time, and this treasure trove was just waiting for my exploration.” Umbridge paced over to the fountain, disrupting the soft spiraling steam with a lazy wave of her hand. “Perhaps you heard of the famed Fountain of Amortentia?” She fixed Hestia with a pointed gaze. “What do you smell?”

“Sea salted air, ginger snaps, and rose water.” Hestia answered almost instinctively. The smells brought the memory of a cove by the beaches she and her twin visited as children. They ate ginger snaps in the shade and frolicked in the soft surf. Hestia pushed down a wave of regret. Rose water would always be a scent associated with Flora. Her twin had discovered it as a perfume in Hogsmeade and never smelled of anything else.  _ You were the rose and I am the thorn, _ Hestia thought wryly.

“Delightful!” Umbridge continued her production without notice of Hestia’s sudden heaviness. “I, of course, smell nothing. A testament to love having no power over me, I’m sure.”

“What does this have to do with my prisoner? You mentioned innovations?” Hestia rolled her eyes, skeptical and disgusted. 

“Pain can be a great motivator as I’m sure you’ve seen, but betrayal is a funny thing, and desire can be just as unbearable.” Umbridge gestured behind the fountain and a row of four cells were illuminated. They were obviously silenced as the first three contained a myriad of people in various throes of passion. Hestia gawked openly, feeling a stirring low in her belly at her voyeuristic position. 

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were in the first cell with a catatonic Alice Longbottom. The younger brother tipped a steaming goblet into the woman’s mouth and stood back to watch the results. Hestia gasped as the woman’s focus shifted from the nothingness to fixate on the two men in front of her.

“I’ve been looking forward to this pairing all week. It looks like the power of Amortentia  _ can _ cut through insanity brought by the Cruciatus curse.” Umbridge looked like the cat that caught the canary.

Hestia’s stomach turned, her fading conscience still uncomfortable with the prospect, and looked quickly to the second cell. She found her former classmate, Dean Thomas, and her aunt pushed against a wall. Alecto’s leg was around his waist, moving his cock against her soaking slit. Dean reacted violently, grabbing her hips and spearing himself deep inside her.

The next cell contained the unmistakable Ginny Weasley and Antonin Dolohov. The fearsome Death Eater shoved the petite girl to her knees, hands tight in her fiery hair. He entered her mouth forcefully and Ginny gasped around his cock. In a shocking turn, the girl dug her nails into his backside and began sliding him in and out of her mouth fervently.

“Hem-Hem,” Dolores interrupted Hestia’s focus with her annoyingly fake cough. Hestia spotted her captive huddled in the fourth cell, openly trying to stifle the noises that apparently he was not protected from.

“And this has given you actual information?” Hestia glanced back at Umbridge, skeptical once more.

“We are very much still in the experimental phases,” Umbridge smiled sweetly, “But breaking down a person’s will can be quite a rewarding process. We are more than just information gatherers here. We are twisting our prisoners into glorious servants for our Dark Lord. Amortentia is such a funny thing. It reminds you of what you truly love on one hand, and then inspires uncontrollable lust on the other. Imagine the guilt of willingly participating in your own defilement with your lover foremost on your mind. How could one ever return to their previous romances and so-called virtuous cause? For example, imagine Miss Weasley explaining to her family, and especially her mother, about the voracious way she devoured the murderer of her uncles. Imagine Harry Potter trying to compete with the complete abandon Amortentia allows. We are awakening a devious thirst that can only be slaked with our brand of darkness.”

“That- That’s…” Hestia trailed off in awe and horror. Dolores smirked in satisfaction.

“Would you like to try your own experiment? If you make that one your pet, surely he will lead you to your sister’s killer.” 

Hestia grinned, willing to give it a shot.


End file.
